


Circus

by HiMiTSu



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Gen, Genreal, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMiTSu/pseuds/HiMiTSu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for an anon prompt on tumblr.</p>
<p>Eggsy runs away from home to join the circus, where he finally feels accepted. But something strange is going on and, despite what everyone is saying, he knows there is something not right with that magician.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circus

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: after being abused by Dean, Eggsy decides to run away. The circus is in town. He has a background in gymnastics so he works his way up to trapeze performer. Harry has to infiltrate the circus as it it being used as a cover to move drugs. 
> 
> http://mysteryismyart.tumblr.com/post/117370295295/prompt-after-being-abused-by-dean-eggsy-decides
> 
> I was asking for prompts for short stories, and this seems like an idea for a longer more detailed fic, so I had to omit a few things.

Eggsy knew something shady was going on in the Circus; more shady than usual at least. The clowns getting drunk and going on horrid night escapades in the city was nothing new; it was expected, dreaded also, but everyone knew to stay out of their way when the guys were getting back in the early hours of the morning. The acrobats liked trying out ridiculous stunts after hours – foolish and dangerous, but Eggsy liked joining in now and then. It was an easy way to get to know the crew and create new bonds in this crazy world that he had to join.

  
It was difficult, at first. Leaving home could never be an easy task no matter the reasons: running towards new exciting things or running away from the darkness of the past, like he did. But acceptance came easy to these people, so different but united in one beautiful passion. They took him in and, after seeing that he actually had something to add to the act, offered him a position among the acrobats. Despite the circumstances Eggsy felt he found a place where he could finally fit in.

  
“Stop staring. It’s creepy.” Roxy’s annoyed whisper broke into his thoughts, bringing Eggsy back to present.

  
The show had just ended, meager audience trickling out of the tent, chatting excitedly. Their circus not particularly popular, but those who came never left disappointed.

  
“There is something wrong with that guy.” Eggsy retorted with just the same amount of irritation, but Roxy only rolled her eyes.

  
“Yes, one perfectly polite and pleasant man is an odd bird in the circus crew. But that just means he’s the only one normal person here.”

  
“Just look at him,” Eggsy frowned at the man in question. “So full of himself…”  
“That the only problem you have with him?” Roxy asked, but she was just humoring him. 

  
“No. But that doesn’t help.” Eggsy growled lowly, his anger at the man transferring to his friend and her complete inability to understand his concerns.  
The man, a magician that joined their crew a couple of weeks prior, went with the name Galahad; obviously a pseudonym but no one was about to ask for the real name – that’s just the type of the crowd they were. He never did anything that was too complicated, mostly a standard selection of tricks, and always performed alone, politely declining any offers of help. The man should have been a failure, Eggsy had decided, but he possessed some kind of charm that entranced not only the audience but the rest of the crew as well.

  
“Don’t be stupid,” Roxy said turning to face him fully. When she was sure that Eggsy was paying her his undivided attention, she held his gaze and said empathically. “There is nothing wrong with Galahad. He’s a good man, everyone likes him. The audience loves him. Stop with the creepy stalking.”

  
Eggsy pressed his lips together to stop an angry retort and nodded. Roxy had that effect on people. In the circus she mostly deal with animals, but there was something about seeing that petite girl step into the rink with tigers and lions and make them act as little affectionate kittens that made humans cower in fear of her wrath.

  
She squinted at him now, not fully believing his repentance, but let the matter go with a sigh. “Come one, let’s celebrate another successful performance.”   
They joined the crew in celebration, but the man named Galahad never went with the rest of the team.

* * *

It was late at night and most of the crew had retreated to their trailers to sleep, only some late stragglers still up, wondering around with a drink in hand and an occasional song on their tongue, and Eggsy was feeling restless. Roxy was usually a good judge of character but despite her insistence on protecting Galahad he couldn’t shake off an unsettling feeling.

  
Eggsy couldn’t sleep but had no desire for company so he staggered to the edges of the camp, walking aimlessly and breathing in refreshing night air. It had been a hot day and the cool wind felt lovely.

  
Sounds of an angry conversation drew his attention when he was already far away from the trailers. Voices, low as not to be overheard, but urgent and distressed were arguing so he crept closer in case help was needed. 

  
Looks like I’ll be the one who needs help, was the first thought in Eggsy’s head as he stumbled into the scene. Two men turned to look at him simultaneously, he recognized them as members of the backstage crew, their argument falling into abrupt halt. It would have been all normal and inconspicuous if not for the bag at their feet; one which contents were spilled all over the concrete – bags of white powder that could not be mistaken for anything other than drugs.

  
Immediate retreat seemed like the best option to Eggsy. “Sorry, I’ll just go…” He mumbled, stumbling over every word while he backed out cautiously.

  
One of the guys shook his head and Eggsy’s heart sunk. 

  
“Sorry, pal,” the other said with an ugly grin. “Can’t let you go now.” And he took out a gun and trailed it at Eggsy’s chest. “Nothing personal. I’m sure you’ll understand.”

  
There was no use in running – Eggsy was fast but there was no way he could outrun a bullet and there was nowhere to hide. He lifted his hands in the air, an unconscious plea for mercy, and shut his eyes in trepidation. Thoughts flashed through his mind: memories of his mother and little sister, and regret at never saying a proper goodbye hit him hard, pain of never being able to see them again stronger than the physical blow he got when fell back on hard asphalt. 

  
Eggsy tumbled on his side, pushed rather roughly, a mere second before a shot rang out. His shoulder took most of the blow, still he felt nothing but the impact, and opened his eyes to see what was happening. The first thing his mind registered was the gun – on the floor away from three man involved in a fast paced fight. 

  
He was saved from been shot by a new arrival to the scene: a man in a pinstripe suit who was currently busy with defeating the drug dealers. There was no other way for what was happening. It was an utter and unconditional defeat. The dealers, however strong, could not match the man’s speed and skills. The light of a street lamp was dim but when the man turned, grabbing one dealer by the wrist and dislocating his shoulder, Eggsy recognized Galahad. The older man was moving with such speed and grace, every move, be it an evasion of a blow of a sharp kick to the stomach, practiced to perfection – this was definitely not a new situation to him.

  
When both opponents were on the ground, unconscious, he turned to Eggsy.  
“Are you alright?”

  
Eggsy nodded, unable to find any words among all the questions flowing in his head; it took a moment to choose just one. “Who are you?” He asked, getting up from the ground. His shoulder hurt but it was nothing in comparison to being dead, so he couldn’t really complain.

  
Galahad chuckled, the sound too light and careless for a situation like that, but his voice was gentle when he replied. “I’ve been tracking these men down for quite a while.” As he said that he picked up the gun, released the clip and poured all the bullets down the drain.

  
In no way it answered Eggsy’s question but he took what he could get at that moment.

  
Galahad looked around with a frown. “Someone was bound to hear the shot and call the police. I can leave the rest of the job to them, we should leave.” Without waiting for an answer he strode past the young man and away from what was probably a crime scene at that point, and Eggsy trailed after him.

  
“So who do you work for? Police? Military Intelligence?”

  
“Something like that.” Galahad replied without turning around. It looked like he was randomly picking his way through the streets, but the darting of his eyes and an occasional frown were a clear indication that the man had a destination in mind, one which he wasn’t sure how to reach.

  
“What now?”

  
“Now? Nothing. I’m leaving and you,” this time he threw Eggsy a look. “Should head back to the camp, have that shoulder looked at.”

  
“What about you?”

  
“My job here is done,” Galahad shrugged. “I can leave.”

  
He paused in his purposeful stride though and Eggsy was finally able to catch up to him. The older man’s eyes slid over him, assessing, and he concluded. “You are a very talented young man, Eggsy. It would be wasted in a circus.”

  
“Hey I still can become the world’s most famous trapeze performer.”

  
Galahad’s eye roll needed no words to reinforce how unamused he was with the joke. He reached into the inside of his jacket, protruding a card. “Call this number if you decide you want more out of this life.” 

  
Eggsy took the card, curiously examined the design that looked like a letter K turned on its axes and fit into a circle. “What does it mean?”

  
Galahad smirked. “That’s for you to find out.” And with that he gave a nod in farewell and left into the maze of small streets, leaving Eggsy wondering at this new possibility which opened for him.

**Author's Note:**

> If any Hartwin writers are reading this and someone is interested in this idea, I'm sure the anon who sent me this won't mind a more detailed exploration of this prompt:)


End file.
